


Chaotic Disaster Part Two

by Maryse2311



Series: Chaotic Disasters With Our Favourite Gays [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam and Theo are stupid, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Teen Wolf, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Thiam, chaotic gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryse2311/pseuds/Maryse2311
Summary: Liam runs into someone surprising in a sex shop.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chaotic Disasters With Our Favourite Gays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Chaotic Disaster Part Two

“What are you doing?” A mildly surprised but amused voice said behind him.  
Liam silently chastised himself. He should have known he was there before this moment. By hearing or by smell, Theo should not have been able to sneak up on him like this. The moment Liam had stepped inside the sex shop, his senses had been overwhelmed by everything around him. The booming music, the dim lighting, and the smell; Silicone, latex, and rubber. It had assaulted him in a way that masked the telltale heartbeat and smell of Theo. Liam could certainly sense him now. Everything else faded away until only Theo was left. His heartbeat steady and his sent familiar and intoxicating. He turned and faced the older boy, breath hitching at the sight of his perfect face, twisted into a smirk.  
Theo had caught Liam in a fairly compromising position, his hand wrapped around a large purple dildo. His amusement grew as Liam’s cheeks pinked. “You know, if you’re just starting out, you might want to choose something smaller.” He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. “Or get someone to help you. Something like that takes a lot of… preparation.”  
Liam immediately dropped his hand and flushed darker in embarrassment, but couldn’t bring himself to break eye contact with the Chimera. He hadn’t seen Theo in almost a month, not since he had irreparably ruined their friendship. There had been a burning ache in him ever since. “What are you-” He cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?”  
Theo kept that casual air about him as if they had run into each other in a cafe, not a sex shop. “Oh me? Just browsing. You? Found a new hobby, have you?” He jerked his chin to the dildo.  
Before Liam could check himself, he blurted out. “My sexual orientation isn’t a hobby.”  
Theo’s face was suddenly serious. “Neither is mine. We should really talk, Liam. I miss you.”  
Those words caught Liam by surprise. “Really? You’re not mad or, or, I don’t know, disgusted?”  
“What? No, Liam, of course not!” Theo reached for Liam, then held back. “You’re my favourite person in the whole world. I just want you back.”  
Hope fluttered in Liam’s chest. “You’d be willing to forget about it?”  
Theo’s face broke out in the softest smile Liam had ever seen. “Not exactly. I’d never be able to forget about that kiss. Or this one.” He stepped forward, sliding his arms around Liam, and bending his face to meet his lips.  
The kiss was dizzying and Liam had to cling to Theo’s arms to keep from collapsing completely. It was magnificent.  
“I don’t understand,” Liam said when they finally broke the kiss. Liam kept his arms around Theo, in case he might float away. “In the woods, you pulled away.”  
Theo looked down, seeming bashful. “I was shocked. I thought I was dreaming. For months I didn’t think you felt the same way I did. And I was just starting to be okay with that, and then you kissed me and I got all confused again. For about two seconds and then all I wanted to do was kiss you again.”  
Liam frowned, “But then at school, why didn’t you tell me that? Why did you avoid me too?”  
Theo smiled slightly. “I knew what you were going through. The confusion, the panic. I figured I’d give you some space to figure it out. I guess I got a little impatient after a while, so I stalked you here and made my move.”  
Liam laughed, “Oh God. We’re stupid, aren’t we?”  
Theo chuckled. “Maybe a little. But we’ll figure it out eventually, right?”  
“Yeah. Together.” Liam said before pulling his Chimera into another kiss.


End file.
